1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product processing system for producing an electronic device, and more particularly, to a product processing system conducive to integration of a production process for producing the electronic device, thereby preventing instability of electrical performance or damage to the electronic device due to repeated or inappropriate plug-in and plug-out of the electronic device, increasing overall processing efficiency, and reducing the consumption of power in the production process.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of electronic technology allows electronic products with a high level of integration and intelligence, such as notebook computer, liquid crystal display television (LCD TV), and other types of panel TV, to be versatile and relatively more audiovisually entertaining which, coupled with advantages like environment friendliness and low radiation, make the electronic products popular among customers.
LCD TV nowadays are produced in assembly lines, in which the operational staff of the production line are assigned to execute each and every assembly procedure separately, and after assembly, perform comprehensive testing on the finished products. The testing, which is intended for quality assurance, includes a front-end assembly test, an aging test, a white balance test, a mute test, and a back-end test. Testing is performed on the existing assembly lines step by step and in sequence. For instance, the front-end assembly test is executed in a specific test area first, and upon completion of the front-end assembly test, LCD TV are moved from the test area of the front-end assembly test to an aging test area (for example, an aging room) where the LCD TV are to undergo the aging test (by analogy, the other tests are performed in sequence, and thus they are not discussed herein.) To perform the testing, individual steps of the testing have to be carried out in their respective test areas in order to provide the power required for the LCD TV. Generally, a LCD TV uses a plug thereof to obtain the required power by electrically connecting to the power socket of each test area. It is, therefore, necessary to repeatedly plug-in and out of the plug of the LCD TV in order to complete the testing required to be performed in the whole assembly line, thereby adversely affecting the stability of the electrical performance of the LCD TV or even causing damage to the plug, and in consequence delivery of finished products is delayed. Moreover, testing efficiency decreases, as the steps of testing are separately performed in the existing assembly lines in sequence.
Furthermore, the power available to each testing step performed in the existing assembly line is always fixed-phase alternating current, whether single-phase or multiphase, (for example, an alternating current power of 110 V or 220 V), leading to considerable power consumption in the production process.
Therefore, there exists a need to develop a novel technique that can improve on the drawbacks of prior art techniques so as to prevent instability of electrical performance or damage to an electronic device due to repeated or inappropriate plug-in and plug-out of the electronic device, increase the overall processing efficiency, and reduce the consumption of power in the production process.